The Nova Trip
by TheDude135
Summary: Sequel of Graduation Night. The Ed's are on a road trip, will Edd finally fall for Ed or no. Oh titled after the car they use for the trip, a Chevy Nova. Please read enjoy then review. Thank you to all my readers by the way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights of Ed Edd n Eddy. Do you?

A/N: I made the sequel just like I said I would. I hope you fans enjoy this one just like the last one. I think it will be better then the first but maybe that's just because I can't wait to go on my road trip! Oh it's the 4th of July by the way so go blow shit up!

* * *

(Edd's POV)

We left the neighborhood yesterday and ever since then we have been driving, making jokes, napping in the car, and playing random road trip games. The main game that we play being punch buggy, Eddy insists that we play no matter how immature I think it is. As of right now we have arrived in a small college city, basically a city they built off of the name of some university either in town or nearby. The reason we are here is known only to me, I've read up on a professor here that conducted sciences in marketing techniques, something I have found interest in over the years. I would never admit it but the scams that Eddy pulled were quite brilliant, if not somewhat under handed, and so I found much joy in constructing the models and building a science behind them.

As I pull into the Colt University parking lot and put the old crimson red Chevy Nova that my father bought back in nineteen-seventy-two in park I hear Eddy's nagging from the back seat. "Hey brainiac, what are we doing at a school?"

"Well Eddy, I would like to talk to one of the staff members here. In fact you may actually find that what Professor O'Neil has to say might be helpful." I comment as I pull forward the driver seat to allow Eddy out of the vehicle.

"Yeah right, nothin' good ever came from going to school in summer." He mutters getting out and walking toward the campus, that is until something or should I say someone caught his eye. "Hey there good lookin'" I hear him say as he starts strutting toward a blonde women with a rather large pair of um 'school spirit' if you will. She wore a v-cut belly shirt that displayed the university's colors, a short denim skirt that showed the smallest glimpse of her hot pink thong.

"Ed are you ok with visiting here?" I query looking over to my tall friend, as he's lifting himself out of the car I see a smile spread over his features.

"Sure thing double-D, but can we visit the nearest comic store, the next issue of 'Aliens: Creature Eater's of the Brain' comes out today." Honestly I don't understand his interest in those things, I can't get into them. Well they aren't all bad, some actually have some very sound storylines and are very well drawn. There are also some with quite a large vocabulary, even if it's based off of dialogue of today's society. All in all however they just seem to be grotesque and vulgar with all the violence they hold within their pages.

"No problem Ed, I'm sure someone around here knows of a comic shop close by." Suddenly I hear a womanly gasp followed by the loud sound of a palm slamming someone's face.

"You pig!" I turn to see Eddy rubbing the side of his face and the prideful student running off.

"If ya don't want comments then don't dress like a penthouse forum!" he yells back at her then joins with us once more. That rebuke was actually quite witty, considering a forum is a chat room that one leaves their own opinion on, and penthouse does indeed distribute one every month. "Come on sock head let's talk to this nutty professor then leave."

"This way gentlemen." I state leading them to a large brick building with an orange rooftop. It may actually be best to get out of here quickly with the actions Eddy had just taken. As we enter the large hallway a student with long scraggly black hair and a long goatee walks by, I stop him before he exits through the door. "Excuse me, but is Professor O'Neil in today?"

"Yeah he's in room nine." He seems to ponder something for a second then continues with his explanation. "He shouldn't have a class right now. Give him a try."

"Thank you." I reply nodding politely at him he just gives me kind of a strange look then walks off through the exit. My chums and I make our way down the hallway decorated with many trophies toward the room where Professor O'Neil teaches. "Eddy you should listen to what this guy has to talk about, he's a genius at business practices."

"Yeah so?" is the response I get from my shorter friend as he shoves his hands into his pockets.

"Well Eddy, the more business practice and knowledge one has, the more money one will make." After I retort to his comment his eyes seem to light up at the sound of more money.

"This guy's gonna make me rich?" he begs hungrily, almost as if I just dangled the idea of endless jaw barkers in front him on a string.

"Not entirely. Now listen closely Eddy, I know you have a habit of tuning out a lot of what I say at these times." After the request I wait until he stops drooling over the thought of the extra income. "He can **help** you get more money from your scams, so long as you **listen **and **learn**."

He huffs and looks to the right aggravated. "Its summer Einstein, learning is done with." Ed chuckles and I look over to him; he's been really quiet today. I wonder what he's thinking right now; then again he was never one for schools, for good reason I suppose.

"Here it is." I exclaim as we reach the classroom door. I peek through the small glass window of the door to see a bald man in a navy blue suit sitting at his mahogany desk looking over some papers. I knock on the wood surface and he peers up for a second, then slightly confused gestures me in. I turn to the others excited hand on the knob. "Eddy, come on you could learn something good. Um Ed, do you want to wait out here or come with. I think most of what we'll be talking about will go over your head."

"Actually can you meet me at the art building?" um that's a little different, he actually knew this place had an arts program.

"Why is that Ed?" I query quite taken aback by his idea.

"When I was staying over at your place one night you were talking about this place and you said something about a comic drawing class or something." He remembered that? I don't even remember that night. I probably mentioned it off handedly while reading about Mr. O'Neil.

"Well um ok, I'll be sure to do that Ed." I quietly mention and watch him as he walks back down the hall. "Shall we Eddy?" I ask gesturing my shorter friend into the classroom.

(Eddy's POV)

"Ladies first sock head." I joke pushing him in the room chuckling afterwards. As we approached they guy at the desk I lean in to Edd and whisper to him. "So does Ed know, that you are… well you know?"

"He does, but it's complicated Eddy." He tells me then introduces us to the man at the desk. "Hello Mr. O'Neil, my name is Eddward with two D's and this is my friend Eddy." Man he's way too polite, I wonder what programmed his brain this way.

"Good to meet the two of you." The bald guy replies, I wonder how old he is. Or does he just like turtle wax that shiny dome of his? "And what may I do for you two today?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Surprise surprise i don't own any rights to the Ed's.

A/N: Oh yeah almost died a lot today. I love the 4th. Anyways please like this story, At the end I was torn between the Operator's POV or Kev's. I believe I chose the right choice though. Please review! And above all enjoy.

* * *

(Edd's POV)

"Eddy would you be so kind as to go get the car started." I question as we exit the brick classroom building. Professor O'Neil was actually quite informative, I learned a lot about the mental stimuli used to captivate shoppers. Also I'm sure that my shorter friend picked up on the management of ones money and loop holes in the tax systems of corporate business.

"Sure, but why don't we pick up Ed first?" he responds holding his hand out waiting for me to pass over the keys.

"Well I wanted to pick him up on my own actually." I should talk to Ed and see how he's handling the whole idea of still hanging around me if I'm not with him. I start to dig in my pocket searching for the familiar key chain with a small globe on it, it's a symbol of the business my father works at. "I have to talk to him about a few things."

"Like what?" he continues, grabbing the keys from my hand as I pull them out of my pocket. I glare at him for his rudeness and explain.

"Well its complicated Eddy, you'll have to ask him if you want a full explanation." I state walking off toward the main office. How did Ed know where the arts department here was? When I push open the cold metal doors of the entrance building I notice a rather thick smell of cinnamon in the air. Looking around the blank grey and white room I notice an elderly women dressed in a blue suit behind the front desk. "Um excuse me miss but could you tell me where to find the design classrooms? My friend went to talk to some of the teacher's there."

"Outside and to the right, it's the building with a grey roof." She quickly retorts and then turns toward her computer monitor. "May I interest you into signing up for classes dear?" she adds almost off handedly and I am a little taken back.

"No thanks, well not yet at least. I'm just taking a tour today, but from what I've seen I very well may be signing up soon." I remain polite and nod my head on my way out of the building. I head in the direction that the woman told me to go and sure enough there is another brick building, this time with the bland grey colored roof the woman had told me about. I enter the hallway and it looks quite similar to the last hallway that Eddy and I had just exited only minutes ago. There are random trophies and awards lining the walls of the hall and the doors are numbered above the wooden doorframes.

"Double-D! Over here!" I hear Ed's familiar voice as he makes the exclamation and I notice him popping his head out of the room to my immediate right. He looks really happy I guess he found what he was looking for. "I think that I wanna go here for school!" I never would have imagined Ed would ever want to go to college.

"Oh really? That's wonderful news Ed." I tell him walking over to him, as I approach him he drags me into a tight hug and starts to swing me side to side. "You seem very happy, but I'm sorry to say Eddy is waiting for us at the car."

"Oh, ok then let me say good bye to this lady I just met." He says setting me back upon the ground. I brush the wrinkles out of my shirt and look up to see Ed talking to the girl with a little too much school spirit from earlier.

Upon his return over to me I utter the question on my mind. "You do know that is the lady whom Eddy verbally harassed earlier right?" my tall friend nods his head in response then states.

"She is an artist double-D, she draws pictures for the adult only comics at the store." Oh my, I blush holding my hand to my chin. "…hey double-D…" he sounds nervous again, maybe he wants to bring up an all new yet already familiar topic. "…is there anything I can do for you?" well that's a little unexpected.

"You do so much already Ed. Just keep up what your doing and I'll be happy." He grins excitedly and we make our way out of the building, "Now where could Eddy be?" I ask mainly to myself. I am answered by a honking horn and the screeching of car tires.

"There he is!" Ed yells waving his arms over head frantically as if he didn't then Eddy wouldn't notice us. We run over to the vehicle as it comes to a stop and I jump into the backseat. To my surprise instead of taking shotgun Ed follows me into the back wrapping his arms around me.

"Well hello there Ed." I chuckle leaning in closer to him; he provides so much comfort and warmth. "Hey Eddy, let's find a place to stay tonight."

"You have any ideas sock head, cause we don't got a lot of cash ya know." He does have a point there, wait a second.

"We don't have a lot of money Eddy." I correct him and he just huffs disgruntled by my grammar habits.

"I have an aunt who lives by here I think." Ed states randomly, I look up at the tall fellow and smile happily. "I could call her from a pay phone if ya guys have some coins."

"Cheaper then a hotel." Eddy grumbles throwing a few coins toward us. Ed manages to catch all the small pieces of metal; I still throw my arms up defensively. Not a bad reflex if you think about it. This road trip is already proving to be interesting, maybe my desires for my tall somewhat mentally slow friend will be rekindled.

(Kevin's POV)

"Hey babe you're looking fine in that brand new bikini." Nazz is looking slamming today man. Wonder why she invited me over to watch her sunbathe anyways. Probably just wanted to show off her new gift to herself.

"Why thank you Kev, but it's too bad you aren't going to be able to touch this super fine body for… however long I say." Wait what did she just say? "I told you that what you did to double-D was wrong, this is my way of making you suffer." No fuckin' way man, that's ridiculous. "Oh and tomorrow I need help going underwear shopping. You'd better be there, I don't trust anyone's opinion but yours remember." Son of a bitch, this is going to be torture.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the Ed's blah blah blah.

A/N: Finally! I been job hunting, not going so well. In fact it sucks! Oh well though, please read and enjoy gentle reader's. Oh and please review my pension is like 50000000000 reviews a month. If i don't reach it then the foremen breaks my feeble arms T_T. Wow that was dumb.

* * *

(Edd's POV)

We did manage to find a payphone and Ed actually managed to remember his aunt's telephone number. Eddy and I decided to wait outside of the car against the phone booth while Ed calls his relative. My shorter friend is leaning against the Plexiglas frame while I stand facing toward him fidgeting with my fingers. "Hi Mary, me and my friends are on a road trip and we were wonderin' if maybe we could stay at your place tonight." I hear my tall friend from within the confines of the small booth.

"Eddy, I wanted to ask your opinion on something." I try to discreetly mention to the shorter boy against the see through frame.

"Yeah shoot." He replies with a raised brow. I look back at Ed on the phone and then build up the confidence needed to continue.

"What do you think of Ed?" I question returning my gaze to Eddy for his response. He gives a shrug then opens his mouth to answer.

"Well he's thick in the head and one of my-" suddenly Eddy stops mid-sentence and double takes between Ed and I for a moment. "Are you gonna try and… you know, put the moves on lumpy?" I can feel my cheek start to heat up as I look around mumbling inconsistently trying to find the right words. However before a logical sentence is formed Eddy once more gives his opinion. "You think he's gonna be up for that man? I mean I don't know him as well as you do I suppose considering how much time you spend with him." he stops and ponders the statement for a bit. "Ok so you aren't gonna like get all fruity with me are you?"

I put my hands up and shake my head. "Of course not Eddy, I wouldn't want to ruin a friendship by acting that way toward someone who didn't want it." At this point I fear I may have said too much. Eddy gets that look on his face that he gets whenever he is trying to figure out something that was almost blatantly pointed out.

"Oh come on!" he complains, at this point we hear Ed hanging up the phone and the booth door opening. I give Eddy a look that says something along the lines of. 'Please don't mention anything of this conversation to Ed.' Eddy seems to get the hint and makes his way over to the old Chevy. "So what's the word big guy?"

Ed seems to be sidetracked considering when I started to follow our shorter friend he just stood there spacing out. "Um Ed?" I query poking his elbow, it seems to work and he awakens from his stupor.

"Oh yeah, she said we could stay the night there." He rubs the back of his neck for a moment then follows us to the vehicle. "But she isn't gonna be there tonight. She's headin' to the bar with her boyfriend." She would really trust three newly graduated boys in her house alone?

"You serious lumpy?" Eddy questions getting into the back seat of the Nova. I can hear the deviousness in his tone and give him a stern look.

"Eddy we are only using this lodging to rest for the night." I sternly state, shooting down any ideas he may have gotten to do something stupid. I hand the keys over to my tall friend and as I do I can feel the rough palm of his hand on my digits. It isn't really a surprise that his hands are so worn considering how much of the heavy lifting he always does for Eddy. One thing that it shocking to me is that even if they are not smooth and soft to the touch I feel a warmth inside myself as we touch. "Ed you should drive." I mutter almost incoherently a blush starting to grow as I sit myself in the back seat beside Eddy.

After we've been driving for about five minutes it dawns on me that we forgot to visit the comic store that Ed wished to go to earlier. "Ed, you do realize that the comic shop you wanted to visit probably closes at seven." After I had made the statement I immediately regretted it. Mainly due to the fact that my tall friend took the sharpest left turn down the narrowest two way street I have ever been on in my life.

"God damn it Ed I swear I'm gonna strangle ya if you do that again!" Eddy yells holding onto the back of the driver seat so he doesn't go flying to the side. I can't help but giggle at the response that Eddy gives off.

(Sarah's POV)

"Ya know Jimmy, it just ain't fair." Not even the picnic under the oak tree in the back yard can take my mind off it.

"What isn't fair Sarah." Man he's thick in the head, I've only been ranting about it for a day now.

"The fact that Ed gets to go on a vacation and I have to stay here." Crossing my arms I wait for my feminine friend to remember.

"Oh just forget about it. Besides-" suddenly we both look around as we hear the whiny yelling of Kevin from the cul-de-sac.

"Oh come on Nazz, do you really have to do that!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Ed Edd n' Eddy

A/N: That god damned writer's block is gone hooray! Still have no job or house or anything though. Oh well one step at a time I suppose. Please read and review but above all just enjoy the fiction.

* * *

(Edd's POV)

So we arrived at Ed's aunt's house about three hours ago, I believe he said her name was Mary. Up to this point we've just been relaxing on the bluish grey sofa's watching old movies downstairs because they canceled their cable a couple of months ago. Ed and I have taken refuge on the larger couch; Eddy decided he would feel more comfortable on the smaller of the two. In the middle of the film Ed decided to pull me into a hug and I found it quite comforting to remain in his hold, as the movie starts to roll the credits I turn to look at my tall friend. I do feel a sort of spark whenever I gaze up to see him, but I still don't think that we would be a good fit. After feeling a sort of disgust boil in my stomach I shift uncomfortably and get up to turn off the movie. Why is it that I am so conflicted on what to do? On one hand I can tell I have a small amount of passion for my friend and on the other I just feel so wrong for even thinking this way. Damn the struggle of ones mind and heart in deciding on who to be attracted to.

"Hey lumpy, where we suppose to sleep?" Eddy's quick interruption pulls me from my wandering thoughts and the two of us stare at our dimwitted friend awaiting an answer. He seems to think about it and runs up the stairs, I hear the sound of door's opening and closing. "So… you guys were getting a little 'friendly' over there." He comments to my right and almost instantly I can feel the hot blush as I turn to my short friend relaxing on the fairly worn furniture.

"I'm still not sure what to do Eddy." He gives me a confused stare sitting up a bit more, I sigh pinching the bridge of my nose. "It's just confusing, I don't know if I like the whole idea of me and him or not just yet. At times it seems so right and blissful, and at others I just feel guilty or awkward like we would make a terrible couple or something."

His eyes turn to the ceiling and he rubs the back of his neck, something I've noticed he does whenever he feels uncomfortable. "Well I just sayin' you two seem pretty close already." I guess we are closer then most friends, but that doesn't that really mean we'd do well together in a relationship.

"Hey guys there's only one room we can use." We both look up the stairs to see Ed poke his head out of a bedroom. "And it's kinda bein' used for storage." I wonder why it's being used for storage.

"How are we suppose to sleep in a stowaway space you lummox?" Eddy yells up at him leaning off the edge of the couch. Even if it is in a joking manner there no need to be so loud.

"Eddy, don't call him that." I reprimand glaring at him out of the corner of my eye. "Um Ed, why exactly is the room being used for storage? That is if you don't mind me asking."

He walks fully out and starts down the staircase looking at the family photos that cover the wall. "Well my cousin moved into his friend's house, now it's used for a storage space."

"Parents are such assholes; after ya move out they take your room for something stupid." Ed looks down at his feet slowly shifting them side to side and mumbling under his breath as if making sure it's inaudible.

"Well um how about blankets or a mattress?" I ask trying desperately to change the subject and lift the mood of the atmosphere; he looks up with his usually happy goofy smirk and points to the room.

"He left that stuff here." He replies, begging a few questions that I dare not ask. Ones like, how old was he? And why did he leave? And most of all why did he leave in such a rush? "So um, are we all sleeping up here or what?"

"I think I'm gonna stay right here for the night, grab me a blanket lumpy." Eddy states laying back on the couch he claimed earlier in the night. I think that it would be best if I too refrained from sharing a room with our taller friend the evening, or until I am able sort out my own thoughts on what to do about all these feelings.

"Ed, could you grab some bedding for me as well. I believe I would also prefer to sleep down here." He bobs his head joyfully and disappears back into the vacant bedroom. Eddy stares me down with a look that says 'why aren't you even trying for it.' "I'm still confused ok." I reply crossing my arms, closing my eyes and turning my head to the side.

How am I suppose to feel about all this, I thought I was siding more toward the idea of being with him but something inside me is telling me that this is wrong. Could it really just be the fact that we are good friends, or is it something more? I mean he is, or was, kind of a slob and he isn't exactly and intellectual equal. However he cares, and for some reason I find that almost threatening. I suppose it could be that I'm not use to anyone really looking out and protecting me, ever since I was young I learned to deal with most problems rather then allowing another to help fix it. Also as far as looks go Ed is built tall and has hidden strength but he isn't exactly attractive, I prefer a more athletic individual.

"Catch double-D!" was that Ed? Before I know it I'm hit across the head by something and I lose my balance falling to the carpeted floor beneath me. I can hear Eddy laughing hysterically and I now notice that I was taken out by a pillow and blanket. "You ok?" Ed queries as I push the sleeping supplies off of myself, once more a strange gut wrenching feeling washes over me. I do however accept the extended hand before me and a mixture of bubbling butterflies hits the awkwardness creating a bad combination.

"Thank you Ed but I'm ok, I think I just need some sleep." I state hiding my sick feeling with a weak smile. Yeah some sleep would probably be best right about now, it will help clear my thoughts… I hope.

(Nazz's POV)

Kev will do anything for the thought of an easy go, man he's such a pig. Guess he doesn't understand that he isn't going to get any of me until he makes amends with double-D. "Oh, Kev could you grab that swim suit there." Shopping for swimwear is so much fun when I know he's drooling the whole time. I never truly noticed how being a tease could be so entertaining.

"Come on babe enough of this can't we just you know, find a nice quiet room and I could try you on." A wink too, you've gotta be kidding me.

"No way, you still haven't apologized for what you did." Just the response I thought I'd get a growl and the clenching of his teeth, maybe if I keep this up he'll actually do it. "Now hold onto my purse while I try on these on."

* * *

A/N: I like keeping this little tabs on the cul-de-sac ending I keep addin' I think I keep it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ed's, Danny Antinutci does, BTW i heard he was making somethin new, is it that new show on CN?

A/N: So long time and no log on, Gramps died so I been busy with funeral's and job hunting, oh and a new videogame too sorry. Anyways please read and enjoy and review if ya like.

* * *

(Edd's POV)

We set out early this rather warm and bright morning; it reminds me of a rather obnoxious song from a comedic musical, something about blue skies and green leaves and I'm pretty sure baked potato's. The name of this movie escapes me at the moment all I can remember is how Ed insisted we watch the whole thing, to be honest I thought it absolutely terrible, oh well though. I thought it best that we take off so soon so that we wouldn't spend too much time lazing about Mary's house. Ed wanted to leave before he got hungry; I guess he started feeling guilty about eating everything in ones household like some crazed starving child. It would seem Eddy decided to just go along with us instead of starting a losing battle or maybe he really wanted to drive the Nova again, he seems to love this car even though it is not very well built.

As for my night, it was rather interesting. I have a hard time remembering what exactly happened in my dream though, I once did research on the Buddhist's belief about the chakra's and apparently this means that my crown charka is 'broken' or something. The gist of the dream however was something along the lines of I want Ed badly. My mind and my heart still seem to argue over the situation however. It all seems like it would work properly but something just seems wrong with it. Maybe I should create a list of the pros and cons that's always helped in the past. Hm let's see here, as I turn my gaze from staring blankly out the back seat window to look at my tall friend up front I find my first pro.

**Pro: Ed has a rather attractive figure, no matter how awkward people may say he looks.**

Yeah this seems easy enough, if I keep this up then I will come to my answer logically in no time. Now I just got to figure all this out and I should have the answer by the end of the day. My slightly shorter friend says that I become reclusive whenever I get into 'massive observation mode' like some sort of robot or something. I suppose one day of recluse is worth the final answer besides they are having their own conversation up there.

"Hey lumpy are you reading that map right?" there might be a downside, as Eddy glares at our simple minded friend yelling at him. "You lummox that map is for the next state! I told ya to look over this one!" he throws one of the four maps laying on the dash at him then growls stopping harsh at the red light.

"Oh I'm sorry Eddy, I got confused." Ed replies with a dimwitted smile plastered on his face, yep there's the first con.

**Con: Ed is… well let's just say forgetful, maybe a little slower then most too.**

This may take awhile, I let out a silent sigh as to not alert my companions, they would wonder what is wrong and I have learned over the years that I am a terrible liar. Maybe I should refer to one of those relationship magazines or something; maybe they have an article about how to handle falling in love with a close friend. Then again that trash isn't even worth the ink it takes to make is.

**Con: I hate magazines, comic books, most television, and most movies. Ed loves all of that stuff.**

Hold on a second, I used the word love instead of something like strong feelings or emotions or something broad like that. I've always heard that once you've figured out if you love someone then it all becomes easy. What a load of crap I'm still as confused as before, whoever said that was a moron.

**Pro: I love him.**

After a few hours of trying to think up more reasons, whether pro or con, and coming up with nothing I finally decide to give it a break. I yawn and stretch looking at the digital numbers of the clock on the radio system. I've been sitting here dead silent for about four hours now trying to make a list of the reasons to date or not to date one of my closest friends. Apparently Eddy is still going off at Ed about getting lost, this is I think the third time today that it's happened. I myself am quite tired maybe I'll just lay down for a quick nap, not even ten minutes after resting my head on the vacant seat next to me I slip off into a slumber. There is one thought before hand though.

**Con: I don't want to lose my best friend.**

(Eddy's POV)

I have everything all planned out and we are ahead of schedule but that won't matter if tall, dumb, and ugly here keeps getting us lost in these ass backwards roads. "Ok Ed one more time, how do I get to Pike Street?" he looks over the map then back at me with his stupid grin, I swear if he gets this one wrong then I'm gonna sock him one.

"Take a left at the next road Eddy, then um it should be the next right after that I think." I can't help but laugh at that statement.

"Ed you couldn't think if your life depended on it!" Hold up. usually sock head barges in about this moment nagging me about how I should be nicer to the lump. I turn my gaze back to him only to notice that he has fallen asleep, lazy bastard.

"Aw look at him." instantly my stare goes to Ed, my expression probably one sayin' something like. 'What the hell did you just say?' man it pains me sometimes how dumb Ed can be, he obviously doesn't get it so…

"What the hell did you just say?" suddenly I hear the honking of a horn, forgot I was driving. "Son of a bitch!" I swerve into the next lane on the road right before ramming a shitty SUV of some sort.

(Ed's POV)

I yell grabbing onto double-D's shoulder makin' sure he doesn't get all thrown around and what not from the quick turning. I hear Eddy while he sticks his head out of the window flipping the bird to the guy in the car we almost hit.

"Learn to drive you ass hat!" it then sounds like he spits back at the other guy's car, I can't really tell. I'm paying much more attention to the frail boy in the back of the vehicle. I watch as his eyes shoot open they are really pretty, the prettiest I've ever seen.

"You ok double-D?" I ask, he gives a small smile and nods then sits up glaring at Eddy. Eddy doesn't seem to notice or something cause he just keeps looking forward drivin'. Before my crush manages to start yelling at Eddy I hand him my coat. "Here ya go double-D; you can use this as a blanket." He stares at me a moment and I can feel my face getting warm.

"Um thank you Ed." he then just lays down covering himself with my jacket and getting back in the position he was in before. After he closes his eyes I look back out the windshield and for a moment it's all quite like in a serious part of a movie or something.

"Thanks Ed." I hear Eddy grumble and I turn to him. Reaching my arms out I give him a big hug. "Hey! Stop that, get off of me!"

(Edd's POV)

**Pro: He's very sweet.**

The score is now tied, and that just makes things even harder, it totally knocks out my listing system. I hope more opportunities arise soon to figure all this out. "Eddy, could you please be quiet I'm trying to sleep." I state trying to once more to get comfortable lying on the back seat.

"Night double-D." I hear Ed state and I can't help but shyly smile. I'm not sure why I do this time he's said that many times to me before and I never reacted like this.

"Good night Ed." I reply and cover my head with the warm green jacket that I have found to be quite comforting.

**Pro: He offers comfort to me, even when he doesn't know he is.

* * *

**

A/N: I kinda having second thoughts on this one, oh well too late heheh**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ed's yatta yatta yatta...

A/N: Bout time I continued this story right? Anyways nothing exciting happening in my life right now, really wish there was but there not much to tell. Please read and review but above all things just enjoy this story dudes!

* * *

(Edd's POV)

"Eddy, I still don't understand how we can afford to stay at this hotel." I bring up for a third time hoping this time for an answer. He continues to walk up to the desk and I take in my surroundings holding my duffle bag with changes of clothing, dental care, toiletries, and small snack foods within it. "Eddy?" I almost mumble looking at the tall gold painted walls decorated with random Victorian age art. I feel a presence behind me and remember how Ed was following me.

I turn back to him and he smiles down at me hugging his jacket and grey backpack he decided to use to pack his supplies in. "What ya doin' double-D?" I look around the room again, noticing the green sofa and arm chairs and floor to ceiling windows covering the wall to the street showing the busy city road. "Double-D?" I return my gaze to him and state simply.

"I've never actually stayed in a hotel before." I then pivot on my heels to see what our shorter friend is doing. He hands the courtesy clerk a card and I quickly check my wallet just to make sure Eddy didn't decide to 'barrow' some cash from me. "Ed, do you have any idea how our friend plans t pay for all this?" my wallet still has my debit card, insurance card, driver's license, old school ID, and state ID within the card holding pouch and no bills are missing from the large money pocket.

"Not a clue double-D." he bluntly responds, my expression immediately changes to one of pure frustration. Either Eddy found a way to make money on the trip without mine or Ed's knowledge or he lied about having barely any money for the trip. Whichever one it is he could have said something. "Why not ask him?"

I set my luggage on the floor then cross me arms over my chest letting out a huff. "I have been, he just seems to ignore me and continues to whistle some annoying song." Suddenly I'm caught off guard by the sound of a man from my right.

"I'll take your bags to your room sir's." I look over to see a tall, skinny and tanned Middle Eastern man holding an arm out. He's dressed in a green suit, I can only assume it's so his outfit matches the furniture, and has a gold name tag signed with the name 'Miguel'. Ed hands him his pack and I look down at the duffle at my feet.

"Oh that's quite alright I can carry my own things." I mention picking up the bag; the man looks rather confused but leads us to the elevators. Eddy walks up behind us and I notice the man has already brought over our friend's suitcase of random items. "So how is this being paid for?" I query once more, Eddy looks up with his hands behind his head and replies.

"I can pay for it don't worry." My eye twitches at the sudden admission to lying about his funds earlier. "Relax, you'll love this place. Me and my pop come here every year when we visit the car convention down the street." The doors to the elevator cart open and we all enter, the space is limited and I start to feel an uneasy feeling of claustrophobia as we rise higher and higher up.

Suddenly I feel a hand lightly pressing on the small of my back I look behind me to see my tall friend grinning at me. He is very kind to try and comfort me here, but am I that obvious to read? Finally the bell dings and the number twenty three lights up above the doors. "Room 238, right?" the bell boy asks throwing Ed's backpack over his shoulder and lifting Eddy's suitcase.

"That's right." Eddy retorts as we walk down a small hallway to the room. Miguel hands each of us a keycard then opens the door with his own, out of forceful habit I politely hold the door open for him. "Geez sock head, why not relax for a bit?"

I shoot him a glare as my only response and wait for the man t enter the room followed by my friends before I myself step into the room. "Well here you are, there is a list of numbers in the pamphlet by the phone. Things like room service, a pizza joint that delivers here and the front desk of course are all listed." Eddy passes the helpful worker by without paying any attention to him, Ed walks up to him looking about ready to open his arms and hug him. I however catch this and step over between them pulling out my wallet searching for a few dollars.

"Sorry about my companion, he's a bit stingy. Here you go." I explain handing him roughly four or five dollars. The tan man smiles and nods his head exiting the room leaving the three of us alone. I take this time to look around; it really is a rather nice room, a counter with a sink, coffee maker, phone, ice bucket and mini fridge. The bathroom has a large mirror and seems spotless; the shower is also rather well kept. The large window offers a beautiful view of the city, I do love to visit the city, things are just so much nicer here if you as me. And then I notice the sleeping area, there's two beds and an entertainment center… two beds, not three.

"I call this one!" Eddy exclaims jumping onto the mattress closer to the wall rather then the window. He once told me that he hated windows on top floors, I guess any story higher then the fourth will do though. Ed sits down on the other bed and bounces a few times before chuckling. I stand there a moment then give a nagging stare toward the man with the plan, Eddy returns the gaze then states. "What? You and Ed can share; I mean not much longer till it happens anyways right?"

I immediately blush and my taller more dimwitted friend stares down at the grayish red carpeting. Suddenly I notice how rejecting I've been without really giving it a shot. I remember a time when Ed and I were studying for a class project; we were building a model of the solar system. I drew up the plans and wrote up the paper while he assembled the system. He followed the plans to the last detail, I was rather amazed actually but also very tired and ended up falling asleep on his desk. I guess he'd learned how much I hated his bed so he carried me to the armchair and rested me on his lap and we slept there.

I had brushed off the experience, for I was just going through the whole 'what type of man will you be' stage of my life. Oh well though, I still ended up gay and so did Ed… I wonder if that night had anything to do with it. Most likely not, but then again who knows.

"Hm I do suppose that's true Eddy, and I'm guessing you saved some money on this didn't you?" I finally say setting my bag at the foot of the bed and sitting on the opposite side of my tall friend, who in short time may be more then just a friend.

(Nazz's POV)

"So Kev, I'm not going to blow off our whole concert date thing. Just promise me you'll settle things with double-D as soon as you can." I demand over the phone, I wish that Edd would come back soon so I didn't have to be so harsh on Kev, even if he was a royal ass.

"Fine, whatever I'll apologize to the fa- I mean dork." Even if that was a slip of the tongue at least he corrected himself. That's an improvement from before. Maybe things will get better who knows.

"More then just apologize Kevin, you have to make things right again." I retort not letting him get away with some half-assed apology effort. "And if things don't change soon then I don't know about us. Got it?"

* * *

A/N: So Eddy's secretive, Nazz is getting her Kevy-wevy to do what ever she wants, and Kev's starting to understand that intolerance will only land him in trouble. Stay tuned dudes, until then stay chill yo!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat. DO NOT. Own any rights or well anything about Ed Edd n' Eddy

A/N: Ok so it's short and well wasn't really put out too hastily either. I been so lazy dudes, it's kind of pathetic. Oh I also got me one of the facebooks finally, it may have taken forever but hey I guess if ya want to add me go ahead. Hm i guess send a pm if ya want and I'll send you a link. Oh and please like this chapter it not the best but it raises a good point, and adds more build up. Check ya later dudes.

* * *

(Edd's POV)

"Eddy, why are you all dressed up?" I ask turning my gaze to the digital clock on the center nightstand. The time reads nine forty two in the evening and then I once more fix my sight on my short friend.

He ignores me for a moment putting a leather jacket on over his plain white tee and spraying some fowl smelling cologne. "There's an all age's club up the street, that's why I'm all dressed up, sock head." I merely cross my arms and give a nagging expression as I stare him down. "Did ya wanna join me? Maybe you'll find a nice guy for the night!" he exclaims and laughs afterward; I blush and fiddle uneasy on the bed as a response.

"No thank you, Eddy." I finally manage to state trying to look as little embarrassed as possible. I take notice of Ed who is leaning against the glass window looking down at all the pedestrians on the sidewalk. Even for it being night there are still quite a few people out roaming the streets; I always found it somewhat calming to know a city is always in motion, not really sure why. If I had to theorize I'd say it is because I can compare the entire city to one large machine; constantly moving, working and creating. It makes things so much simpler then having to deal with the whole human aspect of it; I'm not very good with people.

"I'm gonna stay too Eddy." Our tall friend mentions, not removing his face from the glass window. Suddenly our small friend shifts his gaze from me to Ed back to me and then back to Ed. I start to understand what he is contemplating as the corner of his lip quivers and a slight look of illness covers his face.

He finally stops his rapid eye movement resting his sight on me; I look at him wide eyed then quickly shake my head as if to tell him something along the lines of. 'I would never!' His retort is to raise his left eyebrow which causes me to glare at him; I mean does he seriously think I would do something like that? And of all people Ed?

Hold on a second, if I can't see myself getting… well… intimate, with Ed then how can I see a truly committed relationship? I suppose that, um 'adult' relations aren't something I'm after, but I would be a fool to say it isn't a major part of a couple's life. Eddy shrugs and walks off out of the room and I am left there to ponder this situation while my tall friend continues to look out at the view. How long has he been staring anyways?

"I'm actually going to go with Eddy. Try to have fun without me." Suddenly, before I notice what I'm doing, a sentence has left my lips and I am out the door. I rarely act without first thinking it through but this time something just overwhelmed me. "Eddy wait up!" I yell as the door closes and he turns his gaze back to me. The elevator doors slide open almost immediately after I reach my shorter companion.

"Couldn't resist eh?" he says nudging my side as we enter the small space, I let out a sigh and press the lobby floor button.

"Actually Eddy, I have no idea why I'm going with you." He laughs and slaps me on the back. "Hm, I don't think I'm properly dressed for the occasion…" I mumble looking at my usual attire. "Any ideas?" I ask looking to my friend; granted he may have had a different sense of fashion then me, but he does seem to understand what people like more then I do.

"Yeah lets see what we can do, we'll stop by one of the clothing stores down the street." He responds as the doors open; as we exit he gives one last comment. "But I ain't one of those fairy boys so I dunno what they like."

(Nazz's POV)

I get off the rad motorbike that Kevin managed to save up for. I can't believe he managed to buy for this new Harley Davidson XR1200X, it has a nice ember red color with deep gloss black finish and it's a totally bitichin' ride man. I remove the black helmet looking up at Kev. "You know you look fine in that leather jacket, and those pants babe." He says in a suave and alluring tone, I smirk leaning in close locking our lips in a passionate kiss. "Righteous babe." He says as I pull away.

"You know you still got to apologize before you get anymore." Something about riding that bike with him just makes me want to jump him right there. This is as much a grueling tease for him as it is for me. "I'm gonna check in with the front desk, you grab my duffle." I order walking over to the garage elevator.

"Yeah I'll meet ya up there." He replies fiddling with the jumper cables he used to latch the two duffle bags onto the back of the bike. The doors open and I enter turning back and waving. "And don't forget we're going out tonight!" he calls to me as the elevator doors close tight.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Ed Edd n' Eddy

A/N: Yo this one is longer then the last. I hope ya like it, references to a lot in this one. Double-D may go slightly OOC in this one, but all for a reason to be explained later. Anyways I a little bummed dudes, the one guy I've been trying to get with for the past 2 or so years don't really wanna date me... still! So yeah it blows but maybe soon who knows right? On to a real point, I hope you all read and enjoy this chapter, oh and please review dudes.

* * *

(Edd's POV)

"You gotta lose the hat sock head." My shorter friend states as I exit the dressing room clad in the new style he chose for me. A red t-shirt with a short sleeved purple button up over it and beige cargo pants. I reach quickly for my cap holding it tight over my head as he reaches for it.

"But Eddy, I never take my hat off." I rebuke taking a step back away from the grasp. "Besides…" I start looking in the full length mirror to my right. "I think I like it better with the hat." He merely rolls his eyes and huffs walking over to the cashier placing his debit card on the counter. "Oh I can cover it." I mumble as the man behind the register takes the plastic.

"Don't worry 'bout it, I got plenty enough to cover this." Once more I am confused by the fact that Eddy actual has money saved up. I wonder if one of his family members was rather wealthy and recently passed away. Or maybe he got a part time job at one point and saved up some money to use during a trip like this. "Hey poindexter, stop zoning out and lets get to that club already." I snap out of my thoughts and notice that Eddy has already started for the exit.

I make a half attempted jog to catch up and soon we are walking side by side down the city street. "Eddy, what should I do about this whole thing with Ed?" I query and the question seems to catch him off guard because he opens his mouth as if to say something but then immediately closes it.

"Honestly I thought you made up your mind." He finally replies then I notice his eyes widen at whatever sight is before him. I turn my gaze from my friend to where he is staring and then notice the item to catch his sight.

"Hey guys! Who would have thought we'd see you here." Nazz exclaims waving her arm over her head and signaling us over to her in the line outside the club. She's hardly dressed, black fishnet long sleeve shirt with a hot pink bra and low rider jeans showing off a thong the same color to match her bra. She giggles and then I notice Kevin standing behind her, slowly I back behind Eddy. "What are you doing here?"

"Road trip toots, that's what." Eddy boldly proclaims even though our neighborhood tormentor is standing strong right behind her. I place I hand on my friend's shoulder and he notices my expression, probably one of worry or fear at the company.

Our blonde friend chuckles and leans against the taller red head, now I take notice to his outfit, a leather jacket and jeans, similar to Eddy's. I find this kind of humorous and would probably giggle to myself if not for feeling uneasy about being near Kevin. "Hey double-dweeb, I got something to say to ya!" he quickly states moving past his girlfriend taking position in front of Eddy. "Do ya mind moving, dork?" he questions glaring at my shorter friend. My companion scowls up at the biker but takes a step to the side.

"Eddy!" I plead, and my eyes widen while a cold sweat forms on the back of my neck. Great, just what I needed, to run into the jock who wants to beat me up for coming out to him. Why is Eddy just allowing this to happen, isn't he supposed my friend? "Don't hurt me!" I squeal holding my arms over my head and clenching my eyes shut. I wait for a swing an impact or a punch, but nothing. I open one eye and notice Kevin staring at me with a puzzled, almost guilty look.

"Dude, um I wanted to say sorry." He mutters scratching under his cap while holding his other hand out. "I kinda acted like a total ass back at the cul-de-sac." He continues and I lower my arms standing unsure for a second, looking back at the jock with a look of pure confusion. "Well are you going to shake my hand or not!" he snaps at me, I shake my head as if to try and shake the expression off my feature and look down at the extended limb before me.

"Um yeah." I mumble taking hold of his hand weakly and he shakes it. I don't think the pathetic grasp I took helps my whole weak little gay kid status in his eyes. Eddy now lets out a cackle and I glare over at him. "What?"

"Your reaction!" he exclaims through his laughter and I feel my face flush at the thought of how my immediate reaction is to cower. Suddenly I feel Kevin's hand leave mine. I watch him stand back behind his girl placing a hand on her hip and pulling her slightly against him. The other's join in the laughter and eventually even I giggle along, after a short while we calm and I look at the line noticing that only a few more people are standing before us. "So do ya think it was a good idea to come along?" my companion asks draping an arm over my shoulder, I let a smirk crawl on my face before responding.

(Ed's POV)

What was the book that he liked but lost on the bus a couple years ago? Um, he said it was 'something quite a bit below his reading level' but he still liked it. Something about fire and books and um shoot what was it. "Excuse me." I mumble to the man with thick glasses sitting behind the desk. He looks up from a large book and stands up.

"Can I help you sir?" he asks, I look around the book store then back at him. All I remember is there was something about book burning and the future.

"I hope so; I'm lookin' for a book for my friend. It about um people burning books in the future or something." I explain scratching the back of my head trying to think of anything else. "Oh the main guy's name was Guy."

He looks at me with a weird look then blinks a few times and says. "Do you mean Ray Bradbury's famous book, Fahrenheit 451?" I shrug and he starts to walk over to a shelf. "Are you going to follow?"

"Oh sorry." I say as I start to follow him down the isles of books, I don't really get why double-D likes these things so much. The words so are boring and it takes forever to get through them and there are no cool pictures or anything.

(Nazz's POV)

"Hey Kev, I'm gonna get a drink I'll be right back!" I tell my boy trying to speak over the music. I could also use a break from dancing for a bit. As I start toward the drinks bar I notice double-D talking to some guy with red hair and glasses wearing black cargos and a shirt with some writing on it. I approach them and sit next to my friend. "Hey, who's this guy?"

"Someone who is in desperate need of finding his friend who can drive." The guy says laughing afterwards, his breath smells fowl. I notice him drink from a clear bottle of water. "Want an exciting night babe?" he says to double-D winking and leaning in closely to him, Edd seems too nervous to respond though. "That ain't a no on your lips babe." He states then leans in macking with double-D, like full tongue action and all man. He pulls away then laughs and once more the scent travels and I notice the smell, its booze. He takes another swig from the bottle; suddenly I'm not so convinced that there's water in there. "Hey look you're a sweet guy and all but I'm out to find my ride. If I don't then I'm totally fucked" he then laughs walking off into the crowd.

Edd just sits there wide eyed, mouth gaping open, and blushing. A bartender comes over to us and I lean closer so he can hear me. "Um two cokes I guess." I ask and the man pulls two cans out from under the bar, I pull a ten out of my bra and place it on the counter. "Go ahead and keep any change." I state handing double-D one of the soda's. "You ok?" I ask looking over to him.

"Nazz, that was the first boy I ever kissed." He mutters opening the drink and staring at it. "And he was clearly drunk." He continues then takes a small sip.

"You ok?" I question taking a drink from my own coke then placing a hand on his shoulder. I hope this doesn't totally ruin his night or anything.

He lets out a soft laugh and takes a big gulp of his drink. "Well it was better then the Kanker's." he exclaims and we share a laugh.

After we finish our drinks I take double-D out to the dance floor and he meet up with that guy again, only he's dancing with a shorter chick with brown hair, tan skin, and rather large um well you know. "Looks like I can't get too far without runnin' into you beautiful." He says and I notice my friend actually turn back and smile, I guess he's enjoying the attention.

"Hey Double-D, I'm gonna find Kev!" I explain once more fighting the loud base and then waving as I disappear through the crowd. It doesn't take too long to find him, and I notice him slip a guy ten bucks then see him pocket a baggy. I stroll over to him and kiss him on the chin. "What ya got there?"

"A little bit of fun for later tonight." He says smirking and dragging me back into the dancing crowd. He leans in close to my ear and states. "And I suppose the dorks too if they want." I let out a chuckle and sway my hips in tune with the beat, I turn around grinding against Kev and wrapping and arm back up around his neck.


End file.
